Sportakitty
by Calnia
Summary: What happens when Robbie turns our hero into a small kitten?


_An: I do not own_ _Lazytown I am merely borrowing it for my own use :)_

_This is what happened when I am up till two am watching TV and hyped up on sugar! This story is my first and a one shot but I'm working on a few new fics and if you have any ideas let me know!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was raining again, it had been for three days. Sportacus was out checking to make sure everyone was all right. He glad to see none of the streets were not overly flooded and hoped that meant that no one s house was flooded. He was debating if he should go to check on the town villain when he spotted Robbie walking toward him.

"Robbie you should be inside. is your house flooded?" He asked

Robbie didn't say anything he just pointed something at Sportacus and smiled. Sportacus couldn't explain what he was feeling but as he went to ask Robbie what he had done to him the most pathetic meow came out instead. His eyes went wide and he looked down, his hands and feet were now little paws.

"That s right Sportakook your a helpless little kitten now. I may not have succeeded in making you leave town but at least you won't be jumping around with those kids making noise! Eventually they will notice your gone and go back to being lazy. Now be a good kitten and run off. I'm going to find away to get rid of the pink cheerleader next! Hmm how about I turn her in to a mouse and lock you two in a room?" He said before slinking off toward his home.

Sportacus looked around and grabbed his crystal and carried it in his mouth toward Stephanie's. He knew the twenty one year old would worry about him seeing the crystal but he couldn't leave it if Robbie found it and it smashed somehow he would.....he didn't even want to think about that. He arrived at her doorstep and started yelling for her which came out in sharp meows but hoped they would still get her attention. Stephanie opened the door to find a small little sandy colored kitten holding Sportacus's crystal! She scooped the feline up and brought him inside, and wrapped him in a towel.

"No, drop it. This isn't a toy. I hope he just dropped it and he's ok." She said taking the crystal from the kitten.

Stephanie went to the window to see if she could see Sportacus flipping around but the town was empty.

"There we go all dry now. Let's get you something to eat." She said setting him down.

While she did that Sportacus took to running laps around her couch, causing Stephanie to see what he was doing.

"Certainly an active little thing aren t you?" She asked laughing.

She eventually found some tuna and let him have that while she made herself a peanut butter and banana sandwich. After that she knew she needed to work on her dance lesson for this week as She had finally opened her dance studio and moved into her own place. She set the kitten on her easy chair and hoped he wouldn't hop down she really didn't want to accidentally step on him.

"You stay here." She said before pushing her couch and coffee table back a little.

She turned on some music and begun to dance. Sportacus meanwhile decided to hop from arm to arm of the chair in a sideways motion this caused her to stop dancing to watch him.

"That s it i know your name now Sportakitty!" She chuckled before returning to her dance.

Sportacus liked her idea in his name, what he didn't like is that he couldn't tell her it was him and that he needed help. After her dance she set him back on the floor and went to the kitchen and began to bake a cake of some sort. While doing this she sung the cake song softly remembering all the cakes her and her friends had baked over the years. When she had it decorated she cut a piece for herself and cut a small one for him. Knowing it was full of sugar he didn't eat it, he appreciated the gesture of course but didn't want to have a meltdown and make her think she'd killed him.

"Don't like it huh? That s ok." She said picking him up and laying him on his back in her arms and scratched under his chin.

Sportacus couldn't help purring at this. He never would have thought he's enjoy being a cat but right now it felt ok. He tried to figure out a way of telling her what was going on though. This was all interupted as there came an urgent sounding knock at her door. She set him down and opened it to find a very wet Ziggy.

"Ziggy what are you doing out in this!" She exclaimed rushing him inside.

"My roof started leaking pretty bad. Your place was close, I tried to call Pixel but his phone is off." Ziggy said chattering.

"When did you get a cat?"

"Today. Poor thing was on my doorstep drenched and somehow he had Sportacus's crystal in his mouth. I hope he's alright." she said

"I'm sure he is. I know you worry about him but he probably dropped it while helping someone. I noticed he moved his ship to the outskirts of town yesterday so I'm sure he's fine." Ziggy said

"I guess your right, I just can't help worrying the last time he lost his crystal Robbie tried to wish him out of town."

"Well one good thing about this rain is Robbie is probably stuck in his house."

"True. Want something to drink?"

"Sure thanks. So I know you said you were going to but have you told Sportacus you love him yet?"

"No, have you told Pixel?"

"Yes, last night I hate that it was over the phone but at least I told him."

Sportacus's ears perked up. she loved him! He did some running around the couch again in celebration. As soon as he was back to normal he was going to hold her close and kiss her! He had been wanting to tell her he loved her to but didn't think she felt the same.

"Active little guy huh?" Ziggy asked

"Yep so I've named him Sportakitty! Ziggy this storm is pretty bad so you can stay here till it clears if you want." She said

"Thanks. Sure your little friend won't mind? Most male cats get very territorial about the women they live with." He said

"I don't think he'll have a problem." She laughed

God how Sportacus loved that laugh of hers. He stopped mid lap around the couch, his ears had picked up on some noise. He only hoped it wasn't Robbie. Heaven help the villian if it was Robbie! He tried sniffing the air but couldn't figure out who it was. There came a knock on her door and she opened it to find the rest of her friends.

"Guys what part of storm don't you understand!" she said ushering them in.

"Well I went to check on Stingy, then we went to check on Pixel who said he couldn't get a hold of Ziggy. We went to his home to find a tree had crashed on it! We went inside and found he wasn't home and thought he might have come here and thank goodness we were right!" Trixie said

"What! A tree fell on my house!?" Ziggy piped.

"Yeah but don't worry we should be able to repair it. It landed on the empty room you keep vs. your bedroom. You can bunk with me till then if you want." Pixel said

Sportacus listened to this and looked down, he should be out there helping people knowing there were trees falling but he couldn't. His crystal hadn't beeped so no one was in serious trouble. He could feel the magic from the crystal so he knew it was still working.

"Hey cool cat." Trixie said picking him up by the scruff of his neck.

He meowed trying to tell her it hurt but she soon put him in her arm. She petted him but it wasn't exactly soft, he knew she wasn't trying to hurt him on purpose so he dealt with it. Soon she put him down and he walked to the couch and sat by it. Ziggy draped a sting in front of him. He felt an urge to attack it but tried to ignore it for a few minutes.

"Come on you can play with it." He said

Sportacus gave in to his feline urges and swatted at it before grabbing it and flipping on his back tugging at it. He felt like a fool doing it but he was so bored anyway not being able to do as much as he was used to. He didn't care as he played with Ziggy like that for a good while before he suddenly got very sleepy. Ziggy noticed this and picked him up setting him on his stomach.

"Poor little guy is all tuckered out."

"Well we should all be heading home now that we know you and Ziggy are safe." Stingy said

"Oh no you don't, you three are staying here! No use fighting me it's to dangerous outside." Stephanie said

"Thanks Steph if your sure you don't mind." Pixel said

"Of course not. I have an extra room and there is plenty of floor space around the house. I'd just worry about you all if you went home anyway, now who wants cake!" She said

Ziggy was careful to set the kitten down not wakening him as he went to get his. Sportacus woke to find them on the floor playing a bored game, they were playing monopoly. Stingy had just gotten Boardwalk.

"Ha it's _mine_. I just need park place." He said with a smile.

"Good luck Stingy. I have it and i'm not giving it up easily." Trixie said

"But i want it."

"To bad."

"Guys don't fight." Ziggy said

Once they finished with the game Stephanie went about making some chicken and rice for dinner.

"Hey Pixel is your wrist computer working?" she asked

"Yeah."

"Look up and see if it's safe to feed rice and chicken to kittens. I'm out of tuna and I don't want him to go hungry." Stephanie said smiling seeing Sportacus trying to climb the back of her easy chair.

"It says it's fine as long as the rice only has a small amount of butter and seasoning."

"Great! I figured if not then I have some vegetables but I think they are to big for him to bite." She said

So everyone sat for dinner. She was a wonderful cook! He had also worked up quite an appetite running around her house. After dinner they watched a movie, well they did Sportacus took to wandering the house not able to sit still. Once she had her friends settled she grabbed the kitten and went to her room for the night. When she begun to change he laid his paws over his eyes and laid on the bed, he didn't move until he felt her crawl in. She scratched him behind his ears a few minutes before setting him down on the bed she had made up for him out of one of her hirts. During the night though he woke to hear her tossing and turning. He climbed up her blanket and got closer to hear what she was muttering.

"No go away! Dinosaurs don't exist......Help!"

He rubbed against he purring trying to calm her, eventually she did settle. He decided to sleep on her pillow in case her dream returned.

_"Damn that Robbie."_ He thought to himself

Stephanie woke the next morning to see him watching her from the pillow.

"Aww did the storm scare you?" she said

He shook his head. She blinked and stared.

"I could have sworn you just shook your head at me."

He nodded and her eyes went wide for a bit. Finaly he had figured just act diffrent and they might notice something was wrong.

"Do you understand me?"

Another nod.

"Hmm maybe Pixel can figure this out." she said getting up.

He hopped off the bed but didn't land very gracefully. He sat up shaking his head.

"You ok?"

He nodded as he followed her.

"Morning Steph!" her friends said

"Morning guys. Pixel we have a problem here. I don't think this kitten is normal he can understand us. Ask him a yes or no question and you'll see." she said

"Uh are you hungry?"

Sportacus nodded.

"Are you tired?"

He shook his head.

"This is impossible! The rain stopped so lets go to my place and see if we can figure this out." he said

So he followed them to Pixel s. Once inside he saw the stairs leading to pixel s room, he tried to climb them but they were almost as big as him. Ziggy saw him struggling and picked him up and carried him. once in pixel s room he was and hooked up to Pixel's computer.

"This should only take a few moments."

Once the scan was complete Pixel stared at him and then looked at Stephanie.

"Maybe you were right to worry about Sportacus. According to this he is Sportacus! I apears he was changed by a Anichanger Five-thousand!" Pixel said

"Is this true?" she asked the kitten.

He looked down before nodding.

"Oh sportacus! Pixel can you fix it?" ziggy said

"Yeah but it'll take me three days to build the device to do it." Pixel said with a frown

Ziggy took Sportacus from them saying he would get him something to drink.

"Ahh! Stephanie I think I killed Sportacus!" he said rushing in a few minutes latter.

Sportacus was moving but weakly. Stephanie took him and cradled him in her lap.

"Ziggy what did you give him?"

"Water but I accidentally dropped my soda and before I could catch it some spilled into the water! He didn't see it and drank it before I could stop him!" he said clearly in a panic attack.

"Ziggy listen to me bring me an orange, a juicer and an eye dropper." Stephanie said

Ziggy returned and she squeezed the orange and used the eye dropper to give some to Sportacus who immediately jumped to life. Sportacus moved and nudged Ziggy's hand showing him that he knew ziggy hadn't meant it. Stephanie and Pixel started working on the device she glanced over to see Ziggy holding up his shoestring, up popped Sportacus trying to catch it. the whole thing looked rather cute and Stephanie couldn't help giggling slightly.

"Hey sportacus when you got changed did your clothes change with you?" Pixel asked

Sportacus shook his head.

"Stephanie when this is built do you have anything he can change into?"

"Uh probably not pixel I'm a girl and I live alone." she replied

"True. sportacus in your air ship do you have extra uniforms?"

Sportacus nodded.

"Complete with crystal holder?"

He shook his head.

"Ok you two go look for your clothes. Hopefully we can dry the vest part. Until I get this built the best thing would be best for you to wait at Stephanie's." Pixel said

So once more outside he took off in the direction of where it happened at the sports field. When they arrived one of the kids had Sportacus's things and looked confused.

"Justin, is everything here?"

"Yeah but why would Sportacus be without his clothes?"

"He's not he changed into something else and sent me to come and get them though. He's going to be unavailable for a few days and I'm going to be looking after town." she said

It wasn't exactly a lie but she knew if the kids knew Sportacus was now a kiten they would freak out. Justin shrugged and handed her the clothing. She took them and Sportacus home. once inside she disappeared for a few minutes before returning in her old uniform which she had altered to fit each time she went through a growth spurt just in case he needed her.

"I meant it Sportacus I'm going to watch over the town. Robbie knows your out of commission who knows what he'll try." she said

He nodded. He felt helpless at the moment but knew she could take care of things he had faith in her. Suddenly she blushed a deep pink.

"This mean you heard me confess I loved you huh?"

He nodded.

"I can handle being just friends if that what you want."

He shook his head trying to say he wanted more.

"You don't want to be friends?"

He looked down this was not going well. He tried nodding to say he did want to be friends.

"Ok we are going to save this conversation till your back to normal."

He nodded.

"I'm going to need your help looking after the town. Your the only one who knows where trouble is happening when your crystal goes off. I'm going to find away to attach it to your neck. when it goes off you'll have to show me where the trouble is."

He nodded. Thankfully the next few days were quiet, sure she had to help Ziggy down from a tree a couple of times but that was pretty normal. She hoped Robbie would continue to stay lazy and in his home. She could handle helping her friends and the kids in town but she wasn't sure if she could handle Robbie.

Finally it was the day Pixel said he should be done with the device. He and ziggy came to her house they set the device on the bathroom floor. She set Sportacus's uniform near it taking his crystal from around his neck and placing it on top. They went to the living room after Pixel showed Sportacus which button to press. A few moments later he came flipping down the hall in his uniform.

"It worked!" Pixel said

Sportacus didn't say a word he just took Stephanie's hand and pulled her off the couch before kissing her.

"That's what I meant last night." he said when they parted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Poor Sportacus! Oh well like I said this is my first fic. However for some reason my Lazytown muse refused to leave me alone untill I posted it finaly. :)_


End file.
